The Holiday Season
by sophiaexile
Summary: Darcy Lewis hates the holiday season. Being a Jew puts a damper on things. After a series of escalating incidents involving Christmas cheer blindness/ignorance, Darcy loses her temper with the Avengers. The Avengers learn a valuable lesson: Not all people are the same, but that is not a bad thing. And sometimes, it can lead to something new.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any Disney/Marvel product. This is purely for entertainment purposes and I do not seek to gain acclaim or wealth from said products.**

 **Author's Note: It is canon that Darcy Lewis is Jewish. If you look carefully, you will see the necklace she wears has a Mogen David on it. I find it frustrating that people forget about that and will write holiday fanfics with Darcy as a Christian. I decided to fix that. Also, many of the** **experiences or events related to Judaism are true and/or based off of my experiences or feelings. The only thing that is fictional is the connection to the Tree of Life Synagogue in Pittsburgh, PA. While my synagogue does have personal connections to the Tree of Life and my family is close friends with relatives of one of the victims; out of respect for them, I do not include any names. Nor do I claim any of them as Darcy's family. Among Jews, it is quite common to have family friends that become relatives in all but blood. It also not uncommon to remain connected to your synagogue and the community associated with it after leaving. Nor is it uncommon to have a best friend at a celebration. Thus, for the victim, I chose to leave them unnamed, but with a connection to Darcy and to have her best friend at the bris. Enjoy!**

Darcy Lewis hated the holiday season, no, loathed it. It was like nails on a chalkboard, an invasive overarching pain in the ass. And… Pain. Loneliness. Anger. Bitterness. Pride. They all swirled around inside her heart and mind. The endless Christmas songs, red, reindeer, commercials, holiday traditions, and the greetings. Merry Christmas… G-d she wanted punch the well-wisher in the face! Except, she couldn't. They were trying to be nice. They were cheerful. And G-d forbid she be a Grinch! G-d forbid she ruin things for people! But… It still hurt.

It hurt that they never thought about it. How casually they neglected her religion, traditions, culture, and history. How her holiday, while not a major one, was reduced to a blip on the radar. It was a tiny kiosk with children's items. It was either dirt cheap, or damn expensive. There was the one time she found her holiday items in the markdown section during the holiday! When she confronted a store employee, asked him why it was so cheap, she could see he didn't understand. Why would she be upset it was cheap? Maybe because the Christmas stuff was out on display and her stuff was not! It had been regulated to the trash heap.

And where was the gelt? Darcy stood in line feeling her fury rising as the customer service guy looked up at her. She knew what was coming…

"Merry Christmas! How can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm Jewish. Which appears to be the problem today."

The man's face fell and then became a mask of awkwardness. She heard some shoppers muttering behind her. She knew what they were saying. Same old thing. How dare she spoil things for everyone else?

"How can I help you, ma'am?

Ah! The ma'am card. The card that was pulled out when you were worried for your sanity. Darcy's smile became sickeningly sweet.

"I was wondering where you put the gelt this year. I haven't found it."

"What?"

Darcy took a deep breath. "The chocolate covered coins. I need them. It's Hanukkah. My nieces and nephews are in town. I didn't get enough for everyone during my first shopping trip. I was at another one of your stores' recently, and you had gelt."

"Oh!" The guy's eyes lit up. "That stuff! I'm sorry, ma'am. We are sold out."

"Sold. Out."

Darcy's voice had become icy. She stood as tall as she could and glared at him.

"Why is it sold out?"

"It is a novelty item."

Darcy's face began to flush as her anger grew worse. "A _novelty_ item?"

"I mean it only comes in limited stock. It's not a common thing."

Darcy lost it. "You _**do**_ realize Hanukkah lasts eight days, right? This is Manhattan! There are a ton of Jews here! What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

The guy began to back up looking frantic. People turned to look at her.

"You guys _never_ run out of Christmas items. Meanwhile, I have to scramble from store to store, and grovel for even a pittance of recognition. Fuck you and your novelty items! Fuck you and your employer's ignorance! And fuck your Christmas spirit! Keep it to your goddamn self!"

Darcy was shaking so hard the basket with her other items clattered to the floor. She didn't even notice the eggs breaking or the smashed bananas. Before she could say another word, she began to turn around.

The customer service representative tried to smooth things over. "Ma'am, please wait! We can get the manager and sort this out! And what about your remaining purchases?"

Darcy truly lost it. She whirled around. She didn't care who saw her. She couldn't care.

"You _cannot_ sort this out! Not until this country realizes that there are more religions than Christianity. Can you fix _that_?"

The guy shook his head.

"I thought not. Also, why would I buy anything from you guys? After all, the materials I need for _my_ holiday are a _novelty_!"

Darcy Lewis left the store in tears. That would not be the end of it. She could already tell it was going to be a bad season.

* * *

Hanukkah was not a big holiday. It was a minor one. But it was the sentiment that mattered. To be acknowledged. Darcy would feel like she belonged in the good old USA the majority of the time. Her status as a religious minority did not pain her that often. She was proud of her heritage. Her grandparents were Holocaust survivors. One of her cousins was a rabbi. Another was a cantor. Almost all of her ritual objects came from her great-great grandparents. She went on birthright. She was not very observant, but she went to synagogue. She believed in her faith, culture, people, and history. But when the holiday season came on, Darcy was acutely reminded that she was _not_ like everyone else. Or maybe it was that everyone was not like _her_.

Darcy's heart sank as tried to figure out where she could get gelt. It wasn't that important, but… It meant fun. It meant miracles. It meant sweetness. It melted in the foil as you passed it around during the game. It was part of sufganiyot, latkes, and dreidels. It was part of candles and prayer. Presents. Family. Home. History. Faith. It was all interconnected, linked to everything that made a Jewish holiday a Jewish holiday. It was a symbol. And symbols mattered.

Darcy ducked into the next store she saw. She went to the candy section first. She saw a bag of chocolate coins. It was not gelt. It did not have the look of shekels. The chocolate would be of poor quality. But beggars couldn't be choosers. She picked up three bags and purchased them. She winced at the price: $14.00. Well, it couldn't be helped. The nieces and nephews wanted their gelt. And Aunt Darcy would not disappoint.

Darcy left the store. She refused to look at a group of carolers as she scuttled past Rockefeller Square. She turned away from tinsel and candy canes. In fact, she kept her eyes on her feet. She finally made it to the Avengers Tower. Darcy purposely avoided the communal floor. Or at least she tried to.

Tony waylaid Darcy with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Darcy! You are just on time. We are putting up decorations and the tree. Come help out!"

Darcy pulled away swiftly. "No thank you. I have other things to do."

Steve stepped up to join them. "What could be more important than Christmas Eve and friends?"

"Lots."

Clint and Natasha wandered over. They both were curious about what was happening.

"Come on," whined Clint, "Help us out! Don't be a spoilsport!"

"I said no thank you."

Natasha chimed in. "How about helping me with the baking instead? I could use a hand with icing."

"No thank you!"

Tony finally let his frustration show. "Don't be such a Grinch, Darcy!"

Darcy froze. Her breathing became harsh. "Fuck you, Stark. Fuck you."

Darcy walked briskly away, ignoring the Avengers inquiries and protestations. She got into the elevator.

"Jarvis, take me to my floor."

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Miss Lewis?"

"I'll be okay, Jarvis. Thanks for asking though. If you want to help, let me know when my family gets here. I want to go down and greet them. Also, can you check the inventory in my kitchen? I need to make sure I have everything for the recipes I printed out this morning."

"Of course, Miss Lewis. It appears you are low on onions and pepper. You might need more confectioners' sugar."

Darcy felt exhaustion sink in. She did not want to face the crazy world of Christmas again today.

"Can you order those to be delivered in the next 15 minutes?"

"Of course, Miss Lewis."

* * *

Jane finally decided she had done enough today. Thor would be arriving soon. And she also would need to check on Darcy. Darcy had been very jumpy. And she knew why. It was best to make sure she was okay. Maybe even before seeing Thor. Plus, she wanted some sufganiyot. And latkes. She would help of course. As always.

Jane nodded firmly and smiled. This was going to be a good night! Jane shut off the lights and went to the elevator. She was about the ask Jarvis to take her to Darcy's floor, when Jarvis spoke.

"Dr. Foster, there has been a situation involving Miss Lewis and the Avengers."

"What? Is she in danger? Is she hurt?"

"Not precisely, Dr. Foster. It was of a more…delicate nature. It appeared there was some confusion involving Miss Lewis and Christmas celebrations."

"Oh dear…"

"Indeed."

"Jarvis, take me to the communal floor."

"Of course, Dr. Foster."

* * *

"What is the world is up with Lewis? I've never seen her like that!"

"Pissed off?"

Tony glared at Clint. "I've seen her pissed off plenty of times. Hell, I pissed her off numerous times. But Darcy has never said fuck off in that tone of voice."

Steve looked concerned. "It looked like she wanted to cry or punch someone."

"Or scream," Natasha murmured.

"Well, I may have an answer to your question, Mr. Stark."

The Avengers turned to see Jane Foster standing in the room. She was glaring at them, arms folded and a very cross expression on her face.

"Did you any of you think to ask _why_ Darcy would refuse to celebrate Christmas? Or did you gang press her and insult her?"

There was silence.

Jane sighed, "I can guess it was the later. Darcy Lewis is Jewish. Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah. Her family is coming to join her tonight. Thor and I will be joining her as well."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Tony snapped.

"Think very hard, Mr. Stark. What has the atmosphere been like since 2016?"

Another beat of silence.

"Hostile," Natasha said.

"Very. In particular, Jews have been suffering from hostility. Everyone take a seat. I will fill you in."

The Avengers gingerly sat down on the scattering of couches and chairs.

"In January 2017, there were a series of bomb threats across the country. All of them were aimed at JCC's, Jewish Community Centers. JCC's are the heart of modern American Judaism. They are like any other community center, except, they are explicitly linked to Judaism. There are preschools, camps, plays, movies, classes, symposiums, art exhibits, books fairs, and much more. The bomb threats went on for 6 months before they ceased. There were pictures of babies being rolled out in cribs. Parents behind caution tape waiting for their children. Then Charlottesville happened."

There was a visible change in the Avenger's demeanor. It was clearly linked to the word Charlottesville.

"Over a thousand Neo-Nazis came together and marched at night with torches at the University of Virginia. They chanted, 'Jews will not replace us!' That night was also the Sabbath. In the local synagogue, 40 Jews had gathered to worship. They had to make a choice that no American Jew has ever had to make. They chose to take the Torah and flee out the back door."

"My G-d," whispered Bruce.

Bruce had just come up from the lab. He arrived in time to hear Jane begin her explanation. He sat down hard next to Clint and buried his face in his hands.

"Darcy was understandably horrified. She wept for days afterwards. Then her mother called. She begged Darcy to take off her star."

"Her star necklace," Clint shouted, "I forgot about that! She took it off for 3 months and then put it back on."

Jane nodded. "Well, she took it off because her mother begged her to. She was afraid Darcy would be attacked if her Mogen David was visible."

"Her Mogen what?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at Tony and shook her head in exasperation. "Her Star of David. That is what the star on her necklace is. Darcy listened to her mother. She doesn't like her mother to worry. But it caused her great pain. Darcy later told me she tried to justify it to herself by referring to a law in the Talmud. That's the book of Jewish law. It says that if you are in mortal peril, you are allowed to hide your faith. Of course, that didn't help. Darcy has worn her Mogen David since high school. It is a part of her. She put it back on just before the holiday season.

And that holiday season was a rough one. Darcy felt like everyone who voted for Donald Trump wanted her, her family, friends, synagogue and people dead. It didn't matter if they weren't Neo-Nazis. They supported a man who did support Neo-Nazis. They didn't speak out against his support. Silence in the face of injustice equates to acquiescence. Darcy has never liked the Christmas season. To her, it denies her very existence. In 2017, recent events only made things worse. I wish I could say it ended there. There was graffiti, anti-Semitic attacks, dung on doorsteps…"

Tony started to look very guilty indeed. He was really regretting calling Darcy a Grinch now. He remembered how tense she appeared when she came in the door. She had just been shopping, hadn't she? That meant she just came in from a barrage of Christmas. He remembered how strained her voice had been, but she had still been polite. She had said, No thank you," three times to them. Darcy Lewis chose her words with care. It was why she was such a formable foe for Tony in the war of wits. She would only choose that phrase for a very good reason.

Clint thought about how crowded Darcy had been. There had been four of them at the end, cornering her near the elevators. He wondered if she had felt trapped. Steve remembered what he had said to Darcy: "What could be more important than Christmas Even and friends?" He winced at how callous that sounded. Natasha considered how her kind out was not really an out after all. How tedious must it be for people to assume you were Christian?

Bruce whispered, "And that's not even the worst of it… The Tree of Life Synagogue in Pittsburgh…"

Tony put his head in his hands. He remembered that day. He remembered Darcy running out of the elevator still in her pjs with a suitcase in hand. He tried to ask her what happened. She hadn't paid attention. He dimly remembered her family lived in Pittsburgh. Now ice settled in his veins and horror seized him.

"Who did she loose?"

Jane whispered, "A good friend of the family. He was like another grandfather to her. Her best friend was attending a bris on the floor below. She survived. But Darcy went home immediately. They would have to bury her 'grandfather' in 48 hours. She would also be needed to offer comfort and sit shiva. Darcy did not come back for a month."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

Jane sighed. "Darcy has become less trusting. She very rarely lets people know about her faith, unless she has known them for several years. She was always that way. But now, it is even less so. This Hanukkah means a lot to her. She and her family are trying to find normalcy again. I have to go. I need to help her prepare."

"Do you think…?"

"Think what?"

Tony hesitated. "Do you think she would let us join her?"

Jane smiled. "She would never turn anyone away. You got to understand one thing about Jews: they are very welcoming. As soon as you show up, you are adopted. Prepare to eat more than you do in a month. And prepare to be smothered with unwanted attention, probing questions and motherly affection."

Tony let out a loud whoop. "I gotta go get Pepper!"

Clint got up too. "Laura should be arriving with Callum, Lewis and Nicole any second."

Steve ran out of the room yelling, "Bucky! Change of plans!"

Bruce and Natasha turned to each other and smiled.

* * *

"My lady Jane! Have the festivities in the Lady Darcy's abode commenced? I would be loath to miss any of the feasting!"

Jane ran into Thor's arms. "No, you are not late. And we won't be the only ones joining her and her family."

Thor looked up the see the nine people gathered behind them.

"My friends! What shall become of your Yuletide festival?"

"It can wait. We got Hanukkah to celebrate tonight."

The Avengers, their friends, significant others and families proceeded to Darcy Lewis' floor. Tony knocked. Darcy threw open the door. She wore a large blue apron covered with smiling dreidels and latkes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and powdered sugar covered her nose and cheek.

"What do you want Stark?"

"Well… We would like to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah with you and your family. After all Christmas is not the only holiday in the world. And not everyone is Christian."

Darcy's jaw dropped. Then a smile lit up her entire face and her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Well, then come on in! I need help peeling potatoes and wrapping gifts. I also seemed to have misplaced the table cloth and the Hanukkah candles. Oh, and the menorah still needs to be polished and…"

Tony quickly stepped in as Darcy continued to ramble on. She somehow managed to either thrust ingredients or tools into everyone's hands before they took off their shoes. Jane began to laugh when she saw the Avenger's stunned expressions. Thor joined it. And when the candles began to glow and Darcy raised her voice in prayer, Tony decided all was right in the world. And he was never going to miss out on Hanukkah again.


End file.
